vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
A Way With Words
Objective *Get a Drink to Every Tradewind Patron Find a way to get drinks to every patron at the Tradewind Tavern. Return to Aspelta when this is done, bringing him back a mug of Azebaj sting mead. Locations *Tradewind Tavern *Aspelta Kamidalta Rewards *Pouch of Garnet Dust x 2 *Cat's Eye Stone x 2 *Puch of Beryl Dust x 2 Starting Dialogue "You'll find many...creative...uses for your diplomatic talents. To test your creativity, I give you this task: find a way to get a drink to every patron at the Tradewind Tavern by way of one conversation. Do not spend any of your own money. Other than that restriction, I'm not going to tell you how I think you should go about it - that's your job." "Come back to me when the tavern is well watered." Additional Dialogue Barkeep, Water the Patrons "Reza Mualimi," you say. "I have a request to make of you." Reza Mualimi raises an eyebrow and sets down a glass they were polishing. "Yes?" asks Reza Mualimi. "It's such a hot day," you say. "I thought you might be open to the idea of giving out a round to all your parched patrons." Reza Mualimi stares at you for a moment, then laughs heartily. "Oh you did?" asks Reza Mualimi. "That's about as rich as a scorption asking a viper to dance." "Well, now," you say, "you do care about your patrons, don't you?" "Of course I do, friend," says Reza Mualimi, "but my customers know that if they're wanting a drink, they need to pay up." "I see," you say. I see. Well, my next question is then you care about this tavern, correct?" "Yes," says Reza Mualimi warily, galncing you over. "What about it?" "Well," you say, "I just think it would be a pity if all this fine woodwork and these lavish furnishings were to catch flame, don't you think?" Reza Mualimi regards you with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You're threatening to burn out this tarver if I don't give every patron a free drink?" "No," you say, "That's not what I'm saying at all. But I do think the gods smile on the generous. So they might be more inclined to protect you form such an occurrence." Reza Mualimi peers at you. "But are you saying there's a genuine danger of that occuring?" "I think it's a definite possibility," you say in a steady voice." "Well then, " says Reza Mualimi, brows knit tightly. "I guess it's a round on the house then." Concluding Dialogue "You say you did what?" asks Aspelta, slapping his knee. "Hah! I knew you had it in you." "That was quite the inventive approach. You may just be cut out for this profession. I have another task in mind for you." Detailed Information The Tradewind Tavern is to the west. The entrance is the last one before the north wall. Reza Mualimi *location: Khal * :1 *0 Domestic Badgering overture.JPG Blanket accusation.JPG Category:Quests Category:Adventuring Quests Category:Stubs